Syriac Sephtis
The complete Synopsis of Syriac Orcus Sephtis, leader and friendliest Demon Hunter of Halidom. Bio Full Name: Syriac Orcus Sephtis - Arch Hallow of Halidom Age: 295 post-era Height: 72 inches Weight: 185 lbs Aspect: Hallowed Flame Personality: Syriac loves everyone like family, especially his family Halidom. A carefree, passive nature. He is kind, and absolutely friendly to everyone, no matter where they are from or what they have done. He hold no grudges ever, and seeks only to laugh and play and grow with his friends and family. Though he is always grinning and laughing, he has his more serious side. At the times he has to put on the role as the leader of Halidom, Syriac has shown that he is calm and versatile in the eyes of even the most seasoned war leaders. Syriac is always seeking to improve himself, and through himself improve others. When he sees someone he can trully go toe to toe with he eagerly accepts the challenge. And though it is playful, and friendly fights, there is always a youthful air of competition in it all. All in all, Syriac is a fun loving young man. He would laugh with and befriend a Demon itself if it never wanted to cause harm. And if they only wish to harm him, they he just takes it as another way to test himself against a friend. But whenever someone attacks his family. If someone so much as lays a finger on Halidom, Syriac is more than willing to bring about the devestation that has made him the Arch Hallow of Halidom. *He's afraid of Heights *Gets motion sickness easily *You can find him nibbling on his blades at any given time Quotes: *"It our light, not our darkness that makes us strong." *"No matter what. Smile, cause you're among friends." *"Names Syriac! Hehe, its awesome to meet you!" *"Ill take you on anyday! Heh, just let me know!" History Syriac Sephtis was born in Zin-Azshari and had survived the Sundering with his sister Aelyn,a dna friend Aerwynn. Their parents were sadly killed in the slaughter of the Burning Legion. When Syriac was 290 years old him, Aelyn, Aerwynn were traveling near the outskirts of the forest where the elves had made their home. Previously his sister and himself hadn't seen each other, he was always off learning new things about random stuff like he always did while she was of with some mysterious tutor of hers that she wouldn't let him see. On this day, he was happy cause it had been the first time they had all been together in some time. When they stumbled upon a cave with a huge white structure. Next to sat a demon of almost similiar status. His name was Czerndo, and he identified himself as Aelyn's mentor. Suddenly Aelyn was upon them both, transforming into something of a half-demon horror. Attacking with evils he could never have imagined himself. He and Aerwynn fought hard to escape, but it was pointless, Czerndo and Aelyn were to powerful to overcome. Eventually, Aerwynn fell to their attacks and was slain. Enraged Syriac did the only thing he shouldn't of done, and recklessly charged at Czerndo. Not able to bring himself to attacking his sister. He threw himself at the Demon with all he had. He didn't cause him any damage, how could he. But what he did do was force him to back into the white structures walls, which opened up and forced them both to fall inside. As the walls closed, Syriac saw the last image of his sister. Holding up a dead Aerwynn by demonic black claws and glaring at him as with all the bloody fury that came with someone who had had their soul ripped from their body. She was a Demons puppet, but it also seemed like she didn't care either way, the thought still devestated Syriac. During the tousands of years that Syriac was stuck in a timeless space with the Demon Czerndo, he was tormented. His eyes, torn from his skull. His body ripped apart and put back together again. The Demon tried hard to corrupt him, but Syriac resisted. And continued to resist until he was found by a pasing Kaldorei who upon touching it, opened the long sealed door. This Kaldorei, who wore a blindfold and strange glyphs all over his body was named Telarius Voidstrider. Seeing the Demon focused on harvesting Syriac's soul, Telarius attacked. But in the confusion, Czerndo succeeded and ripped Syriac soul from his body just as Telarius stole him out of the Tomb and sealed the door again. During his time recovering with Telarius, Syriac's body began to undergo immense changes. Changes in which Telarius apperently understood as marks of a Demon Hunter. A person who is able to forge their bodies with a Demons magic and survive. But what made it more was that Syriac's soul was destroyed, and therefor should have been dead. But somehow he wasn't and the mystery remained as to why until a year later. In the year that passed Syriac trained to become able to use these new Demonic powers that he had locked away inside him. And he grew quickly and stronger with each passing moment. But it would come to pass that after a year of being with Telarius, the two would never see each other again. For Maeiv in her hatred of a man named Illidan, would slay Telarius before Syriac could return to him. Leaving Syriac to believe that he was a souless, lonely husk once again. But Aerwynn appeared to him then. A vision of her ghostly self, yet all the same radiating with the same joy he had remembered her. After he learned that she had waited by the chamber the whole time waiting for the day he would come out, Syriac found that she had bound his life to her soul. And though she may never pass on into the great beyond, Syriac is able to live on as long as he does not die, or if Aerwynn's soul is destroyed. With this new happiness that saved him from himself, Syriac stepped off anew. Tasking himself with a wish, no a dream that he wanted to make a reality. He was to find others like him. Demon Hunters who aspired to be more than what Maeiv and her Warden had made syriac out to be. He was gonna do it for Aerwynn, so that she could live the life she should have, through him. Happy and full of laughter and fun and friends. Demon Hunters or not, Syriac was -and is- determined to give everyone around him a shot at true happiness. Happiness they deserve. A light that forgets their darkness, so that they may grow into the future.